


Calming a Worried Heart

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: A short story where Ren experiences a horrible nightmare, thankfully, Makoto is there to help Ren calm down and resolve his worries.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 57





	Calming a Worried Heart

When Ren opened his eyes he first saw only white, a white void of nothingness. He looked around trying to see if there was anything around him until he heard a familiar screaming.

"No, I want him, where is he?! I want my husband!"

Ren recognised that voice from anywhere yet it sounded so distant. 

"Makoto? Where are you?" 

"Please! I can’t have this baby without him here!"

Baby? Wait the baby wasn't due for another few months still wasn't it? Ren had thought so but he had no time to think he had to find Makoto and be by her side. 

"Makoto! Makoto where are you?!" Ren yelled as he rushed around in a panic, the screams, terror and fear in Makoto's voice was making Ren panic and worry, his heart beating drastically. 

Minutes of searching around looking and finally a door appear, it was plain white with a window, somewhat like one at a hospital.

"That has to be it. Makoto I'm on my way!" 

Ren ran as fast as he could but as soon as he was about to reach for the doorknob a man in a white coat stepped in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mr Amamiya, you can't go in." The man said holding his hand up to stop Ren.

"Wait what do you mean? My wife is in there dammit you have to let me in!" Ren shouted at the top of his lounges but something was off. Why couldn't he hear Makoto anymore, why was it so silent?

"I'm sorry Mr Amamiya but there isn't anything you can do for her."

"Isn't anything I can do for her? Bastard!" Ren shouted. He was about to let this guy feel the rage he felt when he was still a phantom thief.

"Mr Amamiya, they didn't make it."

Ren's heart dropped. He didn't say she. He said they. 

"W...What?" 

"You have my sympathies Mr Amamyia."

Ren shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes as she fell to his knees.

"No, that's not true! You're lying!"

Ren was bashing his fists against the ground as he breathed heavily unable to comprehend what was going on.

"No...Makoto....you can't be gone. No no no no no!"

"Ren."

"No! She isn't dead! The baby isn't dead!"

"Ren!"

Ren opened his eyes as he awoke breathing rapidly his body shooting up as he looked around feeling the sweat on his head.

"M...Makoto? Wait does that mean." Ren quickly pulled up the doona covers revealing not only Makoto's body but also the baby bump that had been steadily growing over the past couple months.

______________________________________________________

Makoto had noticed something was wrong when she felt and heard the panic and terror from Ren. He was shaking and mumbling and she heard her name multiple times. It was a nightmare and a bad one at that so Makoto immediately woke up to try and get Ren out of the nightmare and stop the suffering. When Ren pulled the covers off of her she knew it had to do with not only herself but the baby as well. She was 3-4 months pregnant now and the small bump was the what Ren had not only adored but was clearly looking for to make sure it was still there.

"Ren just calm down okay, yes I'm fine, we are fine." Makoto leaned over to grab Ren's shoulders gently holding him in place to look at her in the eyes.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I woke you didn't I?" 

Makoto shook her head a small smile on her worried face.

"It's fine, I couldn't let you suffer. Was it a nightmare?"

Ren nodded as he gently wrapped his arms around Makoto to bring her close to him holding her in a comfortable embrace. Makoto let silence dominate for a moment she allowed Ren to just hold her and calm himself. Whenever either of them was in this situation where they were in pain emotionally or physically they would hold each other till they can open up about it. It also became regular for Ren to let his hand drift down and gently place it against her stomach just to feel for the baby. Makoto made out a small smile on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Makoto asked as she placed her own hand over the top of his.

Ren let out a deep breath as he looked to Makoto with a serious look.

"I...I heard you screaming, you were calling for me but I couldn't find you. I think you were in labour. When I finally found a door, someone, I assume was a doctor stopped me from entering the door. He then told me that you and the baby didn't make it, that there was nothing I could do. I broke down then and there. I can't bear the thought of losing either of you."

Makoto frowned as she looked at Ren before gently placing a kiss onto his cheek and staring right back him.

"You won't lose us, dear. It's a scary thought but I'll make sure that both myself and our baby will make it through. I know we will make it through, just like you did for us when we were the phantom thieves." 

"Is that really the same though?" Ren asked as he thought about the comparisons before feeling a light slap on his arm and glare from Makoto.

"Yes it is, twice you sacrificed yourself your body and mind for us. There were so many times I thought I'd never see you again, but in the end, here we are, living in the same apartment together, sleeping in the same bed, alive and well and a bundle of joy on the way for us to care of."

Ren looked down nodding slowly as he thought but his head was raised again as Makoto lifted his chin up to allow him to see the smile on her face. 

"We are both going through this together, sure I'm the one with the baby but emotionally we are doing this together and I feel the same way wondering if something goes wrong. But we just have to fight through those fears and make sure we do everything possible so that at the end of it all we are looking at our little bundle." Makoto said as she leaned into Ren and kissed him.

Ren kissed Makoto back wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to lay them both back onto the bed. As they pulled apart Ren had his smile again his body and mind full of confidence.

"You always know what to say to make those fears go away, thank you Makoto."

"There is nothing to thank me for, think of it as repaying you for the countless times you helped me with my fears. Now hold me closer, will you? I'm freezing." Makoto said with a giggle.

Ren chuckled as he pulled Makoto closer to him to where she and her baby bump were comfortable in his embrace.

"I love you, Makoto," Ren said softly into Makoto's hair.

"We love you too, Ren."

The two fell asleep again, both dreaming of the reality that would soon be upon them of looking after their own child with the love they both shared with each other in times of happiness and uncertainty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please feel free to leave a comment on what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future stories.


End file.
